


Experimental

by sunflowerspaceman



Series: Sympathy for the Devil [10]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: (it’s mostly just implied), Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mild Gore, Mind Control, Morally Squicky Science, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Science Experiments, peng knows. peng knows how slow I am when it comes 2 updates, when/if I post another chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerspaceman/pseuds/sunflowerspaceman
Summary: The following are transcriptions of experiment logs recovered from the Red Army Base after the death of Red Leader.





	Experimental

**[Log 1.0 Start]**

**Red Leader:** [00:01] Red Army Project Svefnthorn, log one-point-zero. Today’s date is the 8th of January, 2010. Current time is 22:30. The location is the Research and Development sector under Red Army Base Zero Zero One. 

Project Svefnthorn is the Red Army’s effort to find an effective method of mind control. Effective in this case is defined as a method that will allow for maximum use of and control over the subject. Methods that cause immediate death, rapid physiological deterioration, or severe neurological/nervous deterioration in the subject will be considered failed. 

Initial test subjects should be in good health and have detailed medical files. If a method has been deemed effective on these initial test subjects, those in poor health will be used in an effort to parse whether their medical condition will affect the method’s function. Detailed psychological profiles of subjects are recommended but not required. 

Should a method succeed on multiple healthy and unhealthy test subjects efforts will be made to make it more discreet and efficient. This will permit it to be used for espionage situations. 

Project staff include myself, Red Army Marshal Paul [REDACTED], Red Army Marshal Patryck [REDACTED], Red Army Head Researcher Doctor Li Mei, Doctor James Brown, and Doctor June Anthony. As always, Level 1 R-Sci Clearance is required to access project data. In the event of security system failure, all records of this are to be destroyed. 

**[Log 1.0 End. Total duration: 00:04:35.2]**

**[Log 2.0 Start]**

**Red Leader:** [00:01] Red Army Project Svefnthorn, log two-point-zero. Today’s date is the 3rd of March, 2010. Current time is 06:30. The location is the Research and Development sector under Red Army Base Zero Zero One.

We are testing method one. This is a circular device two centimeters in diameter and half a centimeter thick. It is made of titanium. Its function is to interface with the subject’s spinal cord, thereby giving us access to their central nervous system. Dr. Li, please proceed with the test. 

**Doctor Li:** [01:02] Yes sir.

[Ambient noise is heard until 02:06. At this point there is loud screaming for the duration of 00:30]

**Red Leader:** [02:07] [EXPLETIVE]! Mei, turn it off! Turn it the [EXPLETIVE] off!

**Doctor Li:** [02:09] [EXPLETIVE]! 

[From 02:09 to 02:30 shuffling noises and various expletives can be heard. Screaming ends at 02:36.]

**Red Leader:** [02:38] [heavy breathing] Method, uh, [EXPLETIVE]...method one shorted out and—and appears to have overloaded the subject’s nervous system. [EXPLETIVE]...Dr. Li?

**Doctor Li:** [02:50] Subject is unresponsive and lacks a pulse. I think he’s dead.

**Red Leader:** [03:04] [EXPLETIVE]...[clears throat] Method one is a...a failure. Further testing will be done to determine the cause of the issue and resolve it. 

**[Log 2.0 End. Total duration: 00:03:08.0]**

**[Log 3.3 Start]**

**Red Leader:** [00:01] Red Army Project Svefnthorn, log three-point-three. Today’s date is the 18th of December, 2010. Current time is 12:00. The location is the Research and Development sector under Red Army Base Zero Zero One. 

Today we are checking on the results from method two. Over a period of nine months we have been doing in depth mental conditioning on two subjects through emotional and psychological manipulation. Details on our methods of going about this can be found in Log 3.2.

[Transcriber’s note: Logs 3.1 and 3.2 have not been found. Due to the events on this log, it can be inferred they were destroyed.]

**Red Leader:** [00:36] Open the screen. [silence, quiet whoosh] 

[At this point there are slamming, cracking, and crunching noises. Faint choking and gurgling noises can be heard in the background. At 05:25 there is a loud crash, followed by almost total silence save for faint dripping.] 

**Red Leader:** [05:46] [horrified] Oh...oh my god…Doctor Li, get—get medical staff down here. 

[At 06:08 footsteps, presumably those of Doctor Li, are heard. A door slams, and there is the sound of muffled vomiting. Silence is heard until 07:49.]

**Red Leader:** [07:49] I…[Clears throat] Uh, upon removing the isolation screen from the glass, subject one…[EXPLETIVE] Subject one proceeded to smash his head repeatedly into the glass. He, um...he is...he is unresponsive. I can…[Gagging] His head is just... [EXPLETIVE]. Subject...two...is lying prone and unresponsive on the floor of her cell. She is...facedown and there appears to be oxidized blood around her skull and torso. She is in the ba-back left corner. I...this experiment is a failure. It’s a failure. I...this is forbidden to be attempted from here on out. [EXPLETIVE]...[inaudible].

**[Log 3.3 End. Total duration: 00:09:16.04]**

**[Log 4.2 Start]**

**Red Leader:** [00:01] Red Army Project Svefnthorn, log four-point-one. Today’s date is the 20th of June, 2011. Current time is 04:00. The location is the Research and Development sector under Red Army Base Zero Zero One.

Current method is a complete memory wipe followed by neural reprogramming. I have my misgivings about this method, as I had no hand in its technological development. It seems to have functioned well though.

[Shuffling]

**Red Leader:** [01:45] Subject Three, how are you feeling? [Silence] Subject Three?

**Doctor Brown:** [01:56] We seem to have hit a setback, sir.

**Red Leader:** [02:03] Of [EXPLETIVE] course we have. What kind of a setback, Brown?

**Doctor Brown:** [02:27] They can only be programmed to do one task, anything else could risk permanent damage. And once they’re programmed, they’ll work until they drop.

**Red Leader:** [03:01] What the [EXPLETIVE] did you [EXPLETIVE] do?

**Doctor Brown:** [03:17] Our mind wiping technology causes serious damage when applied on a scale larger than a specific, small group of neurons. It destroyed most of the brain’s higher functions, now they’re just—

**Red Leader:** [04:06] An empty shell.

**Doctor Brown:** [04:10] Essentially.

[There is a pause]

**Red Leader:** [05:06] I’m shutting down the project.

**[Log 4.2 End. Total duration: 00:05:10.00]**


End file.
